Light Overcomes Dark
by LifeAwakens
Summary: A/U: When daytime turns to nighttime, the demons come out to play. They pray on the evil that is locked inside a human's heart. Only one human has no evil possessed in her soul, and cannot be pursued by the devil's creatures. Will a certain demon try to change the woman towards the dark side, or will he switch sides himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

**Hello my readers! First off, I'd like to mention the song 'Run Devil Run'. It was originally a k-pop song, but I listened to another version in english by Ke$ha. I don't own anything or make a profit off of anything, I just write for entertainment and enjoyment of my readers! This idea just popped into my head, and it is NOT a vampire story! It has nothing to do with vampires! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Light Overcomes Dark_

_Chapter One_

"It's time! Let us start our feast!"

Demons let out deep growls in the dark night, their eyes turning a red color, nails turning into claws, and teeth becoming as sharp as daggers. The devil animals creeped down abandoned streets, and crawled up building walls to find their abeyant prey. Lurking across nippy floors, and opening creaking worn doors, the demons come across humans in their beds, slumbering soundly.

A jet-black haired man smirked, finding the perfect meal to satisfy his hunger. He licked his lips as he studied the delicate human slowly. His claws glistened from the moonlight that shone through a nearby window. He pulled out his sharp claws, targeting the being's heart. "It's dinnertime," he whispered, letting out a chuckle as he ripped the man's chest open, blood splattering everywhere, and began eating his meal. When satisfied, he left the corpse on the mattress, and made an exit out a distant window, "Well, that was delicious." the wild-haired man said softly to himself and sneered, licking the leftover blood off the tips of his claws.

* * *

A long time ago, there was an old tale that was passed down, generation by generation; the story about 'The Demons'. Some day before current time this story was lost, long forgotten. Now the humans have no wisdom about the cursed demons. Even though many question the numerous deaths that happen often, they have no clue who or what caused it. Everyone in the world has plunged into darkness, and has become the hunters' prey.

All accept one that is; the pure-hearted ChiChi Mau. She was the only human on Earth that hasn't been sucked into pure evil, and is safe from the devil's creations. She was the world's last hope for peace. The demons are very fond of her, wanting a bite of her soul; but there was one problem. She contained not a single speck of evil in her heart, so the creatures could not devour her soul.

Many have tried to change her, but all were unsuccessful. Now there is one demon up for the challenge to capture the woman's heart, and fill her with evil thoughts and desires. Yes, this untamable devil's creature was prepared to transform her, and eat her soul, for she was the most desirable human. He was not going to give up, no matter the obstacle. He was going to succeed, and nothing was going to get in his way. Son Goku, the most powerful demon of them all, was going to take the challenge.

* * *

As the sun came up the demons changed back to their normal forms, and played along with the human life-style. Goku changed into some casual tan slacks, and a loose white shirt since his other outfit was covered in body fluids from his meal last night. With his hands in his pockets, he took a stroll down the city streets, observing every person that strode past him. Suddenly, a long jet-black haired woman sprinted past him, grabbing his attention. He decided to follow the running woman, now interested. He saw her stop at a nearby stoplight, and quickened his pace over to the female.

He lightly tapped her right shoulder, and the woman jumped at the touch. "Excuse me, but why are you in such a rush?" Goku asked in curiosity.

The raven haired woman turned to face Goku, eyebrows furrowed. "Can't you tell? I'm late for something! Now would you leave me be?" she said in a raised voice

"Could you tell me your name?" Goku asked, paying no attention to the females reply.

She sighed. "ChiChi Mau," ChiChi answered, and noticed the crosswalk was safe to cross, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going." she said, and hurried across the street, leaving a stunned Goku at the stoplight.

_'ChiChi Mau? Wait a minute...she's the pure human! My target has been found, and now it's time to start my challenge. After you're done with me ChiChi, you'll be my next meal. I will be the first one to change her!'_

Now that he found his victim, he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers, and followed the rushing ChiChi. He saw her enter a 15-story building, and shrugged his shoulders as he decided to enter in after her. ChiChi turned her head slightly to look at the time, and immediately noticed Goku, who was standing not far behind her. She stomped over to him, a frown appearing on her face.

"What do you think you're doing? Were you following me? Stalker," ChiChi yelled accusingly at Goku, not even knowing him personally.

"No, I'm not stalking you, it's just a coincidence!" he lied.

ChiChi glared at him, and scoffed. "Oh yeah, then what's a guy like you doing here at a hospital? You don't seem to be hurt mister, and my guess is that you followed me here! Just go home, and let me do my job!"

"But, why were you running over here? Is there something serious?"

"For your information, several more people were killed last night, and I'm here to investigate. No one knows who killed them, or what happened to them. The only clue we have is that this thing clawed open a person's chest, and ate the heart inside!"

Goku's eyebrows rose in alarm. She had no idea that one of the killers was standing right in front of her. "That sounds serious; do you need help with anything?"

"No thank you, I don't need a person like you screwing up things. I must be going, goodbye." ChiChi said, walking away from Goku, and headed towards an elevator.

Goku sighed, and walked out of the hospital. "Alright, I need another way to socialize with her. I need to become friends with her in order to hang out with her, and it's the only chance I'll be able to get evil into her soul." he mumbled to himself. He waited outside the hospital entrance, and hid himself to watch for ChiChi. He needed to find out where this woman lived, for it was the only chance to talk to her again.

Hours later he saw the midnight haired woman show herself, and watched her walk down the street. He began to follow her quietly, and noticed the sun was going down. As the moon started to show its face, Goku was starting his transformation. He saw his nails began to sharpen, along with his eyes changing color.

"Shit!" Goku whispered angrily, trying to hide his hands in his pockets and lower his head, so no one could notice him transforming. He did his best to not make a scene, but couldn't control himself as he fell to his knees and started gasping and groaning.

ChiChi heard strange noises, and spun her form around to see the man that followed her earlier. She rushed over to him thinking he was in pain, crouched down, and put a hand on his right shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" ChiChi asked with concern.

Goku's eyes widened at the familiar voice. _'No, it's ChiChi! She's going to see me transform, then I'll be in trouble. I can't let her see me like this, or bad things are in store for me.'_

"No, go away I'm fine!" Goku yelled.

"Are you joking? You look like you're in pain! Come on, I'll take you over to my place. I may not know who you are but, I have to help you." ChiChi said as she got behind Goku, put her arms under his shoulders gripping on his shirt, hoisting him up, and pulling him down the street to an apartment building. When ChiChi finally made it into her apartment, she laid Goku down on her cream sofa, and wiped the sweat that formed on her forehead, "Phew, that was quite a struggle! I better take a shower since I got all sweaty today," she looked at Goku who had an arm over his eyes, and his hands were clenched into fists. "Hey, who are you anyway?" ChiChi asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Goku," Goku said taking in large breaths.

"Well Goku, you can rest here and take it easy, then if you're okay tomorrow you can leave. If not, I'll have to take you to the hospital. Got it?" she saw Goku nod, "Good, I'll be taking a shower then going straight to bed so, goodnight, and I'll see you in the morning I guess."

ChiChi left the room just before the moon was high in the sky, shining bright. Goku's eyes were completely red, his nails now turned into claws, and his teeth were longer and sharper. He got off the couch, and jumped out a nearby window to find himself another snack for the night.

* * *

**That was chapter one. I kinda enjoyed writing this, and I really got into it. I know I have a ton of other stories to update, but I enjoy getting new ideas and then sharing them with everyone! I will go back to other ones eventually and finish them. Before I go on and write another chapter, I want to know what everyone thinks about this so, review! Love you all~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

**Well I'm back with another chapter! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed! Thanks a bunch! :) Now, on to chapter 2!**

* * *

_Light Overcomes Dark_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

ChiChi walked into the living room after she wakened from her slumber, and found no Goku on the sofa. She tilted her head confusion, wondering where he vanished off to.

"Huh, I could've sworn he was in pain last night. Where did he go? How long has he been gone?" ChiChi asked herself in curiosity, searching the room for any traces of the spiky-haired man. Eventually she gave up, and decided to head out into the city to do some errands.

She put on a white ruffled one shoulder top, and completed her get-up with some blue jean shorts, along with some white flat sandals. She grinned to herself, satisfied with her casual attire as she looked herself over in the mirror. She moved on to doing her hair, debating over what it should look like for the day. She decided on keeping it natural and untethered, letting it flow freely down her slightly exposed upper back. She happily strolled out of her apartment, and out onto the city streets, ready to start her day out with some simple tasks. She did need some time to take it easy since she had a day off from her job.

She walked into a nice little bookstore, and bought herself some books with a portion of her monthly wage. She was about to walk out the door until someone appeared before her, blocking her exit. She frowned in displeasure and let out a soft growl noticing who the man was.

"Alright you, just who do you think you are? Why do you keep following me Goku?" ChiChi snarled, tightening her grip on her purchased items.

Goku put on a teasing smirk. "Who me?" Goku mocked, and pointed to himself, "Now why would you think something like that? Why would I want to follow someone like you?" Goku asked with a half-frown.

ChiChi scrunched her nose in anger, clenching her fist as she put it up to his face. "Look you smart aleck, I'm not in the mood for your stupid games! I don't know you but just stay away from me! I wish I didn't pick you up off the streets seeing you were hurt! I should've just left you there!" ChiChi hissed through clenched teeth.

Goku furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey that's kinda harsh don't cha think?"

"Hmph, I could care less!" ChiChi shouted, catching the attention of nearby customers.

Goku smirked. He was kinda enjoying her fiery spirit. "How rude, I'm a little hurt," Goku teasingly pouted, and puckered his lips.

ChiChi let out a scoff, sent Goku a glare, and sucked in her lips in irritation. "I'm leaving, I'm tired of all this." ChiChi grumbled, and left the store, with Goku not far behind.

_There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight._ Goku dashed to ChiChi's side, and put his hands in his pockets.

ChiChi halted, and watched Goku turn around to stare at her with a confused look. "Don't give me that look! Why are you following me? Give me an answer now; I know there's a reason why! Is there something you want from me? Answer me!" ChiChi demanded.

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there's just something about you that keeps me interested."

ChiChi frowned. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but just cut it out!"

"But I'm serious! I want to get to know you."

ChiChi arched an eyebrow, and put her hands on her hips. "Really? That's kinda hard to believe, because you don't know me, and I don't know you. I don't understand why someone would follow someone just to get their attention. I don't get you," ChiChi said with a half frown.

"I'm just asking one time to hang out with you, and if you don't take an interest in me, then I'll leave you be." Goku suggested.

"Do you have your word on that?" ChiChi asked, scowling at him.

"Yes, you have my word!" Goku answered with a grin.

ChiChi crossed her arms over chest, and sighed. "Fine, I'll make an exception," ChiChi accepted, and saw Goku let out a breath of relief, "but," ChiChi walked up to Goku, and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "if you pull anything, I'll make sure you regret it. I'm not letting you have your way with me if you plan on doing anything. Got it pal?" ChiChi threatened, glaring at him.

Goku nervously nodded, and gulped uneasily. "Got it…"

ChiChi let go of Goku with a smile, and he clumsily stumbled back a bit. "Good, then I'll see you tomorrow night." ChiChi said in a cheery tone, and strolled past Goku to continue on with her errands. She gave him a wave with her back turned as she faded from his sight.

"Wow, what a woman…" Goku chuckled to himself, as he was being impressed by a plain pure human female. _I never knew that she would be this interesting…I may be trying to get her on the evil side, but something about her makes me feel different. Man, I better keep ahold of myself or I might not succeed with this challenge. Look out Miss ChiChi, because I will find some way to change you, this I swear!_

* * *

Goku put on a nice pair of tan slacks, and a blue dress shirt that matched well with his pants. He unbuttoned the collar of his shirt so he felt a little comfortable in his attire, and still looked proper. He put a hand in his pocket, and headed out of his home to meet his date ChiChi. This was his chance to get into her life, and hopefully she'll let him in. Then he could do whatever he wanted to transform her soul, and enjoy a meal soon after.

He made his way to his black car he hardly used. He had it for a few years, and it still somehow had the new car smell. He put his key in, turned on the ignition, and drove his vehicle over to ChiChi's apartment. He was hoping that this date would go well, and then ChiChi would still let him hang around her. If he blows this, it'll be even harder to get to her and fill her soul with malicious intentions.

When he pulled up into the parking lot of ChiChi's apartment building, he parked and exited his car, then wandered up to her room. He lazily knocked on the numbered door, and waited for ChiChi to appear in front of him. When she finally showed herself, his eyes widened a bit in fascination. She wore a strapless cocktail purple dress that hugged every luscious curve, and the dress went down to her mid-thigh, showing her well-toned legs. The strapless dress showed from her attractively shaped breasts, down to her curvy buttocks. Her hair was put into a low curly bun, and her lose strands of hair that was coming down the sides of her face were curled. She wore little mascara to look nice, but she mostly wanted to show her natural beauty more than cover her face with a bunch of make-up.

Goku blushed as his eyes roamed up and down her body, and immediately looked away in embarrassment. His body grew warm, and he began to get a little nervous. He looked back at her flushed face, noticing she was a bit uncomfortable in her purple dress. She looked down seeing him staring at her, and her blush darkened.

"So um…are we gonna go now?" ChiChi asked shyly.

"S-sure…l-let's go," Goku stuttered, scratching the back of his head nervously as a habit.

"Y-you look nice," ChiChi stated in a light voice.

"Y-you look very stunning t-tonight," he stammered, and blushed a deep red.

ChiChi's blush darkened. "Thank you, so shall we go?" ChiChi asked.

"Y-yeah, allow me to escort you to my vehicle, and we'll go to dinner."

"That sounds nice."

_I get the feeling this is going to be a difficult night. Why is she making feel __**warm **__all of the sudden? I've never seen a woman __**this **__attractive! My body is getting weird feelings…and I hope I can get through this night without any trouble._

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Well that was chapter 2! I apologize for the long wait, but hey I'm a busy girl! Please let me know what you think so far and review, and I'll post the next chapter soon. Love you all~! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

**Anyways, hiya my readers and reviewers! I'm finally back with another chapter! I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I've been really focused on other stories and school. And, I want to give a shout out to "Mew57" for requesting me to update this. Hope you like this chapter! And I thank everyone who reviewed! ^^ Glad you guys are interested in it. xDD **

***READERS AND REVIEWERS PLEASE READ: And also, I will be taking requests this month for updates since Christmas is this month so...don't be afraid to PM ME, and give me one request. I will only take ones that are PMed to me. And you only get one. So, choose wisely. OR- you can also request for a new story if you'd like. Because, I do have a bunch of ideas to release to you all. So...don't be afraid to ask please! PM PM PM PM ONLY!***

**This offer of requests ends on the 19th. I will start the requests as soon as finals are over and break starts on the 20th. ^^ But, I will be with family so...it might take me a while to do some. BUT I WILL DO YOUR REQUEST! C:**

**And so...I give you chapter 3! :DD**

* * *

_Light Overcomes Dark_

_Chapter 3_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

Goku opened the passenger door for Chichi, and then went around the car, getting in into the driver's side. He turned on the ignition, pulled the shift into drive as he left the apartment complex to head to their date.

While they drove over to dinner, Goku would catch short glances at Chichi as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

_Damn it...she's really having an effect on me...but she looks so good in that dress- no! I can't just fall for this woman and quit the job! I have to succeed! I just can't let myself be tempted by her looks..._

Goku grew hot as other thoughts flew in threw his head, and he then immediately shook them off. He shifted in the driver's seat, and gripped his sweaty hands around the wheel. He glanced down below and noticed "he" was pointing up in his pants.

_God damn it...why now?!_Goku screamed in his head.

"Is there something wrong Goku?" Chichi asked uneasily while raising an eyebrow in concern.

Goku's eyes averted, and tried his best to keep her out of his view. "N-no...there's," he put a hand down to adjust his pants and grunted, "nothing wrong. Don't worry about me Chichi." After a few minutes pass, Goku announced, "We're here," then let out a relaxing sigh as he exited the vehicle.

He put a hand through his hair, and his eyelids lowered as he focused on the ground.

_Oh man...this is going to be a long night...damn my body...damn it all!_

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he groaned softly to himself while shaking his head.

"Let's go Goku!" Chichi said softly, tugging on his shirt and guiding him up to the restaurant.

"Oh-right, of course," he said as they went inside and walked up to the front desk, "Two please, and I believe I made a reservation?" Goku asked the man at the desk.

"Sure thing, and may I ask what your name is?" the man asked politely with a smile.

"Is 'Son' on the list?" Goku questioned.

"Oh, let me check," he responded, his smile still on his face. Goku observed the restaurant as he searched his computer for the name.

Goku noticed quite a bit of elegant decorations, and saw that most of the tables were covered in delicate lace cloths. The walls had some frames with pictures of tourist attractions around the world, and other antiques that made the place have its striking look to it.

_Hmm, seems like a nice place I guess. But, I'm not really focused on all that junk. I need to make sure this date goes good, or there goes the easiest way of my plan. I don't want to make this too complicated. Or else-_

"Ahh, Goku Son is it?" the man said, interrupting Goku's thoughts.

"Well...it's pronounced-"

"Great! Then your table will be right this way please!" he announced in a cheery tone.

Goku's eye twitched in annoyance while a small frown appeared on his face. This guy was really pissing him off.

The man led them to a table with two chairs, and placed down some menus. "Someone will be here shortly. Enjoy!" he said as he hurried off back to the front desk.

Goku let out a sigh while taking a seat across from the astonishing raven-haired woman.

"Is there something wrong Goku?" Chichi asked, and put a hand out on top of his across the table, "You don't seem into this. Are you sure you want to go out?"

Goku looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. "No, it's just some things have been bothering me. I do want to go out with you, but there's just something on my mind that's been troubling me." Goku slightly frowned.

Chichi smiled at him reassuringly. "Oh come on, don't be like that, and just relax alright? It's not so bad! Soon we'll get our drinks, food, and then we'll leave!" Chichi said with ease.

"No it's not that...it's something else that's been troubling me. I really want to enjoy this date with you, but I'm just thinking stuff over-"

"Hello sir, madam, would you two want some refreshments?" a brown-haired waitress asked with a small grin.

"I'll just have a water please," Chichi giggled lightly, and then glanced back at Goku with a smile.

"And you sir?" she asked as she wrote down Chichi's request.

"Same, I'll take one as well." Goku said as he watched her write it all down.

The waitress clicked her pen and smiled. "Great, I'll go get those drinks for you and be right back!" she chimed while leaving the table, now letting the two be alone once again.

"Now what were you saying Goku?" Chichi asked, jumping right back into their conversation.

Goku put his hand up and smiled. "It's fine, I'm alright now, don't worry about me." he reassured her.

Chichi frowned as her worry increased for Goku. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine Chichi." he response in a soothing voice.

_I know he's hiding something from me. But...what is it? He's one of the strangest men I've ever met but, he sure is an interesting fellow. And he sure is good looking..._

Chichi focused her eyes away from the handsome man sitting across from her, and put her face into her hands as a light shade of pink appeared on her cheeks.

Goku studied her from the other side of the table, and smirked.

_Well...she's sure feeling something for me. This is really turning out to be a piece of cake. Though, she might not be the only one having feelings possibly..._

Goku bit his lip as Chichi made an appearance in his thoughts. He tried to shake them off, but for some reason, she wouldn't leave his mind. He didn't know why he just couldn't push her out of his head.

* * *

After dinner was over and done, he paid the bill, and the two left the restaurant. They made their way over to the vehicle, but as they were getting settled inside...

There was a bloodcurdling scream not far from where they were. Goku stood up out of the car in alarm, and he narrowed his eyes in the direction of the "scream".

"W-what was that?!" Chichi asked in concern as fear began to build up inside her. She had no absolute idea what just happened.

Goku frowned and leaned down to stare at Chichi with a serious expression. "Stay here, I'll be right back," he commanded softly through the cracked open car window as he stood up straight to head over to the scene.

Chichi's eyes widened. "H-hey! What are you doing Goku?! Come back here! You don't know what just happened or what's over there! I don't want you to get killed!" Chichi yelled in a scared tone as she pressed her face to the glass.

Goku turned around to give her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, just stay there!" he called out to her.

Chichi bit her lip. "I don't like this..."

* * *

Goku walked down the street and entered into a dark alley. He took a step back in defense and narrowed his eyes when he heard footsteps.

"Oh don't get all defensive it's only me,"

Goku relaxed a bit, but was still on guard until the person showed himself out of the shadows. His eyes widened, and then he frowned. "It's you..."

"What? Is that the greeting I get Goku? Honestly?" he said taking a step towards Goku.

He looked just like Goku in his demon form, but more buffer, more...features. He had sharper and longer claws, and his fangs were way more developed and advanced than his own. Though, Goku hasn't been a demon as long as most of the others, but this man was the alpha of the pack. The leader of the horrifying creatures that are said to be from hell. And he's a part of this chaos.

"Why are you here?" Goku demanded angrily.

He morphed back to his regular human form, and smirked. He had long black hair, with red eyes and a nice build. Scars and cuts covered his body from all the human flesh he's devoured that tried to fight back in the past. He had no shirt or shoes, but had on a torn pair of black loose pants.

"Dude, calm your tits, I'm not here to cause any trouble. And why wouldn't I be here?" he replied while putting his hands in his pockets. "I was looking for something to eat, and plus, I'm looking for something. And I think you might know where I could find it." he said as his smirk widened.

Goku frowned, and looked at him with disgust. "I don't want any part of you, or anything else you want to obtain. I don't want to play any of your games." Goku said lowly.

"I'm not trying to play games Goku. I said I was looking for something, and I know you are growing quite an attachment to it." he repeated, his smirk still present.

Goku's eyes widened when he realized what he was referring to. "You stay away from her-she's mine," he growled as his shocked expression turned to an "angry" one.

He raised his eyebrows in concern, and then put on an evil grin. "Oh are you sure? Because if I'm not mistaken, that's the pure woman. Also known as the most delicious being on this earth, and you're telling me to back off?" he said, then began to laugh as Goku narrowed his eyes at him, "Geez Goku, you're quite the kidder. And just a reminder...I was the one who created you- do you not remember? You were dying from a fatal illness, and you begged me to save your life. Which I did, and now you're going to repay me for that. By giving me that woman."

Goku frowned. "I don't give a shit if you saved my life or not. I'm here now; free to do what I want. I'm not here to take orders from a needy bastard like you. And I'm going to continue my plan with this woman, and you better not interfere. Got it?" Goku growled through clenched teeth.

He frowned. "You know Goku, I could take your life back at this very moment." he said lowly as he glared at him.

"Tch, I don't think so. Go away or I'll kick your ass!" Goku roared defensively.

"Whatever. I'll be back." he growled, and disappeared instantly back into the shadows.

"Yeah, sure, you'll be back you ignorant bastard," he growled lowly to himself.

_Shit, he's going to turn out to be a big problem if he interferes with my plans. And he's the most powerful demon around, well, besides myself. It's not fair that he can change on command and not just at night like I have to._

Suddenly, Chichi flooded his mind.

Goku's eyes widened. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath as he rushed back to his car.

_Now I definitely can't leave her alone! Now that 'he's' hunting her down. Fuck! This isn't good at all!_

* * *

Chichi brightened when Goku reappeared in her sights in the distance. And it was getting late since the sun was getting close to setting.

_Good, so he's still alive, and he's in one piece. And it also looks like he didn't get hurt too. That's good as well._

She sighed in relief as she watched Goku make his way over to the vehicle. Goku entered the car, put on his seatbelt, and started the car to leave the parking lot. The sun was going down so he had to move it before he started his transformation.

"Goku? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Goku took a glance at Chichi, and then gave her a nod. "Yes, everything's fine, don't worry about it Chichi," As soon as Goku parked at Chichi's apartment complex, he turned to stare at her with a serious expression, "Chichi, did anything happen while I was gone?"

Chichi shook her head. "Nope, I just sat in the car and waited for you like you asked," she confirmed.

Goku nodded. "Alright, well, if anything happens, just let me know. I'll come help you if you need it."

Chichi smiled. "Thanks Goku but, I think I can handle myself. But I'll call you sometime to let you know when our next date is."

Goku's eyes widened and pointed at her. "Wait...you mean that we're-"

Chichi nodded. "Uh-huh. I think you are an interesting guy so, I'll see you later Goku," she said as she exited the car, "Night Goku!" she said in a cheery tone as she rushed towards the apartment building.

Goku relaxed back into his seat after she entered the apartment building, and grinned. "Hmm, that went well," he told himself.

* * *

Goku entered his small home that hasn't been tethered with in years, and took a seat on the green sofa. He studied his surroundings that were dimed since the sun was slowly making a disappearance for the day, and only a faint light came in through the rotted window. He saw the run down white walls, the stained and soft floors, and the many other pieces of furniture that were scattered around the house was either falling apart or dusty. He sighed.

_Well, maybe I should redecorate in here or something, this place is so old and run down I can't really live in here. I mean, I haven't been here in so long, and that was when I was still a full human and not a demon now._

He got himself comfortable by moving around on the couch, and then began to think things over.

_This was an interesting night, and I've never seen Chichi act like that. Like a-very attractive woman. I am very pleased with how she acts, though, I am just doing these dates to get on her good side, and persuade her into other things, so I can finally have her soul. And it will be mine. Not that pesky bastard's._

Goku frowned at the thought of the guy he had an encounter with earlier.

_I can't believe he's here, having the same goal as me. But no, he will not succeed, not while I'm around._He closed his eyes and sighed.

_Though, I did enjoy tonight's date, and Chichi seems...interesting so...I'll see what happens. I don't know. I'm just going to rest and think about this some more another time. And I need the energy if I want to devour another meal tonight._

And so, Goku then drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I did look over it a few times to add in some details and change some stuff so, hope there wasn't too many mistakes in there. xDD**

**This month I am going to take some requests from you all so…if you want a story updated, now is your time to PM me, and let me know what you want updated! This will be a Christmas present from me to you. ^^ And plus, I need to keep updating some stories anyway…and I want to come to you guys first before I just update what I want to update and not you all. So, PLEASE PM ME. PMing is the only way I'll take your request so, please do so! Just remember:**

**You only get one request, and that's all, so pick wisely. :)**

**Well, tell me what you think of this story so far and review! **

**OH- ONE MORE THING! Question: Who do you think that "Mysterious man's" name should be? ;) I can't really decide on one so…I'll let you guys suggest some scary name! xDD Well…if you want to anyways, otherwise I'll just randomly pick one…O_o**

**Well thanks for reading! Review please! Love you all~! ^^**


End file.
